Memorise
by Ourok
Summary: Jack Rave, un humain va découvrir que la mémoire d'un vampire peut ramener à la réalité d'un passé oublié.


**Le 6 mai 1889**

Quelle magnifique journée. Je me levai à 7h00 pile, j'enfilai ma veste marron et mon pantalon noir. Je me rasai, prudent avec la lame. Je descendis à toute vitesse dans la rue, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière moi. La foule occupe l'avenue. Je réussis à me frayer un passage, poussant et repoussant des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Tout Paris s'est rassemblé ce matin. Je marche d'un pas enlevé dans une ruelle sombre. Ce jour fut le dernier de mon existence. Je ne pus assister à cette inauguration, je ne pourrais plus jamais me voir, sentir mon odeur, m'apprécier. J'allais être dénué de toute âme humaine. J'allais mourir. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais. A peine eus-je traversé la ruelle brumeuse, que j'entamai un autre périple autour d'une petite place. Je sifflotais entre mes dents, mon visage exprimait la joie, la vie, l'humanité. Contournant la fontaine au jaillissement saccadé et , j'entendis soudain un balayai du regard la place, et remarquai à ma grande surprise que l'endroit était vide. Je sentais la peur me gagner, la folie entrait en moi. Mais ce cri ? J'avançais, les mains moites. De l'autre côté de la cour, je crus apercevoir une ombre. Anxieux, le courage dans une main, la témérité dans l'autre, je pénétrai dans l'allée. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés, une odeur pestilentielle attaquait mes narines. Soudain, ce bruit, ce cri. Je courus dans sa direction, m'enfonçant dans un dédale de ruelles. C'est alors que je la vis, grande, blonde, les yeux rouges, le visage baignant dans le sang… Fascinante. Je m'approchai, ne saisissant pas le danger. Elle me fixait, de telle manière que j'eus l'impression d'être son repas. Je marchai sur un corps, deux corps, trois corps. Un amoncellement d'hommes, femmes et enfants sous mes pieds. Sortant de mon hypnotisation , je compris que j'allais mourir. Ces personnes étaient passées avant moi, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait l'arrêter. J'étais déjà MORT.

 **Le 8 mai 1889**

Du rouge, du noir, le néant. C'en était fini de Jack Rave. Je me sentais lourd, fiévreux. Le paradis était-il si douloureux ? Non, je pouvais bouger. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, je les entrouvris et contemplai la chambre. Je n'étais pas à Paris. Je ne connaissais pas ce lieu. Dehors, il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, la forêt que j'observais par une grande baie vitrée, était différente des autres. Elle semblait, magique. Je réussis à me lever, malgré la douleur qui s'amplifiait seconde après seconde. La pièce, ne comportait pas de lit. J'étais en fait installé sur un sofa. Tout était sombre, il régnait une atmosphère morbide. J'avançais d'un pas saccadé vers la douce lumière, et soudain, cette douceur devint brûlante, je poussai un hurlement et reculai d'un pas. Mes jambes me propulsèrent d'une telle légèreté vers le canapé. Retour à la case départ. C'est alors qu'elle apparu, magnifique, un ange pensai-je.

« Ne bouge pas trop, tu risques d'avoir mal. »

Sa voix était enchanteresse, chantonnante. Je gémis -de bonheur ?.

« Ta transformation a été plus longue que prévu… » Transformation ? De quoi parlait-elle ? Elle dut voir mon étonnement car elle s'approcha de moi, me caressa le visage. Sa peau était glacée. Bizarrement, je ne sentis aucun frisson, ce qui m'effraya.

« Ne t'en fais pas, le patron est en route. Il saura mieux t'expliquer que moi… » Je ne bronchai pas. Patron ? Ils étaient donc plusieurs ?!

« Humm… Je pourrais t'effrayer, et tu risques de faire des bêtises. Après tout, tu n'es encore qu'un bébé. » Ses lèvres voluptueuses effleuraient maintenant mon oreille. Dénué d'expression, je fixais la moquette. Elle retira sa main de mon visage livide, se leva pour atteindre la porte. Je n'osais plus regarder, je pouvais tout sentir maintenant. Notamment son odeur, sa froideur, son corps si appétissant. Je tournai brutalement la tête dans sa direction. Elle s'était enfuie.

Je passai toute la journée enfermé dans cet endroit qui à présent, ne m'effrayait plus vraiment. Elle ne revint pas me voir. J'en étais certes triste mais aussi très content. Le temps passait lentement, et des images saccadées me poursuivaient. Il fallait que je me rappelle ! Quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire. Je me tirai de la sensation de confort qui m'emprisonnait jusque là, et pris ma tête dans mes mains. Tout était flou, et pourtant je me souvenais d'elle, d'eux, de ses yeux rouges aussi terrifiants que fascinants. Mais comment les avais-je rencontrés ? Le noir complet.

En fin d'après-midi, je reçus à nouveau la visite de cette magnifique créature. Cependant, à ma grande tristesse, elle se trouvait accompagnée. Un grand homme, blond lui aussi, le visage encore plus pâle, les yeux noirs, élégant, la tenait par le bras. Je détournai le regard, évitant son regard profond, fixant le sol une fois de plus. Il s'approcha de moi très vite, je sentis juste sa froideur à mes côtés. Il marmonna quelques mots que je ne compris pas puis continua :

« Bonjour jeune homme. » son timbre de voix était rythmé, et chaleureux. Je ne répondais rien, le vide s'emparant de mon cerveau.

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, ni Maria d'ailleurs. Je comprends que tu sois effrayé, que tu ne saisisses pas tout, mais nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Dis moi quel est ton nom ? »

Je ne savais pas si c'était une question ou un ordre. J'enchaînai tout de suite : « Jack, Jack Rave ». Je sursautai, le ton de ma voix n'était pas le mien ! Il... il était différent. Je ne me reconnaissais pas.  
« Bien, Jack. Je suis Marius et voici… » « Maria » le coupai-je.

« Oui. C'est elle qui t'as transformé. » Pour la première fois depuis le début, je le regardai enfin, dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "Transformé" ? » demandai-je inquiet.  
« Laisse moi d'abord te rappeler ce qui s'est passé. Tu as vu Maria se diriger vers la place à la fontaine. Elle, t'as aperçu et a essayé de fuir, ton odeur… La troublant. Tu as tout de même tenu à la suivre sur son lieu de chasse fétiche. C'est là où tu as découvert l'existence de notre espèce. Maria a procédé à ta transformation dans cette même ruelle. Tu as dormi deux jours et tu es maintenant des nôtres. »

Je le fixais, attentif au moindre rire et m'indiquant que c'était un canular, mais c'était trop invraisemblable pour que ce soit faux. « Je suis mort ? » Marius laissa apparaître un sourire sur son visage -il était magnifique. « Non. D'ailleurs heureusement pour toi que Maria ne l'ai pas fait ce matin là. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'habitude d'être sympathique avec les sombres mortels habituellement... » Je sentais le sol bouger sous mes pieds, je tremblais. « Je suis quoi alors ? Si je ne suis pas un sombre mortel… » Silence. « Un VAMPIRE. »

Ces mots me traversèrent comme une flèche.

 **Le 28 mai 1993**

Le temps s'était écoulé… Du moins dans le monde des êtres vivants. Pour nous -Marius, Maria et moi, les années ne signifiaient que quelques minutes, à peine. Nous formions un groupe de sang froid et étions très soudés. Après ma transformation, j'eus du mal à me contrôler -même envers ma nouvelle famille. Heureusement, je ne tuai qu'une ou deux personnes extérieur. Mon physique n'avait pas changé, mis à part ma terrifiante pâleur et froideur. Mes yeux devenaient rouges quand la soif s'éprenait de moi, au naturel ils restaient noirs. Ma « famille » et moi étions nomades. Il nous fallait bouger tous les jours, sans quoi, nos repas allaient nous repérer. Je n'étais pas un véritable monstre, malgré mon impassibilité. Nous ne buvions le sang que de gens prêts à mourir -âgés ou malades. Cependant, Marius avait un certain optimisme. Il pensait pouvoir transformer tous les êtres humains. Maria le suivait quoiqu'il fasse. Moi, je regardais de loin. Or, ce jour-là, le grand blond me demanda que je me charge moi-même de la transformation d'une nouvelle âme innocente. Je savais que ce n'était qu'un test, pour voir mes capacités à contrôler ma soif.

Il n'allait pas tarder. J'attendais calme, caché derrière un coin de rue. Il apparut enfin, c'était un jeune garçon brun, le regard hargneux. Je me focalisai sur lui, essayant de comprendre ce visage malsain.

Je me dégageai du mur, tel un ange. Il s'arrêta et siffla « Casse-toi morveux ! » De la souffrance, voilà ce que je percevais chez lui. « Je ne te veux aucun mal. Je dois juste te goûter. » Ma voix avait un ton sombre, froid mais restait calme. Je me précipitai sur lui, ma vitesse le surpris, j'étais déjà sur lui en train d'enfoncer mes crocs dans son cou. Il avait un si bon goût, que j'eus du mal à m'arrêter… Le sang, ce sang m'attirait, je devais le boire, jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Quitte à briser la confiance que m'avait donnée Marius.

Je l'avais tué. Il était pourtant en bonne santé, il aurait pu être des nôtres, mais la chaleur de son venin avait été trop délicieuse pour que je puisse m'arrêter. J'avais échoué.

 **Le 10 janvier 2010**

Les années passaient sans que je réussisse à contrôler ma soif. Ma famille s'était agrandie, elle comptait maintenant deux garçons en plus. Maria restait la seule fille du groupe. Ce jour-là resta gravé en moi. Nous pensions tous qu'il n'existait que nous de notre espèce. Or, nous nous trompions. Un soir, je furetais dans un petite rue, quand j'aperçus soudain deux autres vampires attaquer une jeune fille. Elle, était en bonne santé apparemment. Je fis un bond en l'air, et me hissai sur le toit pour mieux voir la situation. L'odeur qui dégageait de cette adolescente était si … succulente. Je tentai tant bien que mal de contrôler cette envie irrésistible qui m'enivrait. Les deux autres vagabonds s'étaient rangés devant elle. Étrangement, elle ne broncha pas et essaya de passer au travers. Les deux sang froids l'empêchèrent de se faufiler, la plaquant contre le mur. Je tressaillis. Je ne sentais aucune peur émaner de son corps. Je pris la décision de discuter avec les deux de mon espèces. Je descendis tout aussi élégant qu'à mon habitude. Appuyé contre le mur derrière le groupe, je demandai sur un ton calme :

« Puis-je savoir ce que deux Sangs froids comme vous font ici ? Sur mon territoire ? »

Cette question les arrêta dans leur élan, ils se retournèrent brusquement.

Le plus petit ne semblait pas très futé, au contraire du grand, qui répondit d'ailleurs le premier, calmement : « Nous ne savions pas que d'autres comme nous existaient… Et donc que nous étions sur ton lieu de chasse. » Je ne fixais plus que cette proie, si belle. « Je pensais exactement pareil que vous. Qui vous a créé ? » Le petit se décida enfin à bouger : « On ne sait pas » Sa voix était faible, et rocailleuse. Étonnant. « Nous sommes devenus comme ça sans nous rappeler comment ni par qui. » continua-t-il. « Je vous conseille de vous renseigner sur votre créateur. Nous ne sommes par nombreux à être comme cela, vous êtes apparemment des nouveaux-nés inoffensifs. »

Le petit tourna la tête vers son compagnon interloqué. Celui-ci ne broncha pas. Soudain, le moins futé se retrouva derrière moi, j'esquivai facilement le coup qu'il voulut me porter. « Je ne souhaite pas vous tuer. Quoique... vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour vivre. Vous pourriez nous attirer des ennuies. »

« Ne nous cherche pas ! » s'écria le même. Soudain, le plus intelligent -le chef, me fixa et lança d'une voix insouciante : « Nous voulons juste nous nourrir mon gars, de la chair fraîche ! » Il se retourna vers la jeune fille, son dîner. Elle tremblait maintenant. Sans doute avait-elle compris qui nous étions et ce que nous allions lui faire. L'imbécile arriva en moins de deux à côté d'elle. La reniflant, humant son doux parfum. Je me précipitai sur lui, l'attrapant par le col de sa veste, et l'envoyai valser contre des poubelles. « Vous êtes sur mon territoire. Elle m'appartient. Cherchez un autre festin. » Je décidai de montrer mes canines, en signe d'agressivité. Cela réussi, ils partirent en direction des toits. Il me prit alors l'envie de les pourchasser : les tuer -on ne sait jamais ce qu'ils pourraient faire par la suite. Je sentis les battements de la demoiselle s'accéléraient. Je détournai mon regard des toits avoisinant et scrutai les pavés jonchés sur le sol.

"Qui es tu ? Et que me voulez ces tarés ?" D'une voix nonchalante, j'expliquais brièvement.

"Ces tarés comme tu les appelles, voulaient te tuer aussi simplement que j'aurais pu le faire."

Je sentis son regard braqué sur moi. Sa respiration haletante. Ses membres trembler. Et ses pieds s'écartant un peu plus de moi.

"Tu voulais me... Mais ne m'as-tu pas sauver ?"

Je pensais que cette fille allait soulager mon appétit particulièrement féroce ce soir là, et pourtant. Je craignais de ne pas y arriver. Relevant mes yeux du sol qui les attirait de manière protectrice -pour contrôler mon désir et ne pas me jeter sur elle, je réussis enfin à fondre mon regard noir dans ses yeux bleus couleur océan. Elle était magnifique. Jamais, de tous ces siècles parcoururent, je n'avais vu pareil beauté.

"Je m'appelle Jack. Jack Rave." Scrutant mon visage, elle se présenta, enfin.

"Rose. Rose White." Ce prénom... Pourquoi sonnait-il autant à mon oreille ?

"Et bien, Mademoiselle Rose, je te demanderai à l'avenir, de ne plus te promener seule dans ces rues à cette heure-ci. Les temps ont changé et plus rien ne se ressemble. Alors, fais attention."

D'un saut vertigineux à en couper le souffle, je disparaissais dans la nuit sombre et glaciale de cet hiver 2010.


End file.
